Be Mine
by shin2054
Summary: Erwin Smith kaya, tampan dan mempunyai otak diatas rata-rata. Segala ambisinya akan digapai dengan mudah, termasuk menaklukan gadis itu. ErwinxMikasa, AU RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M untuk amannya

Gender : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Kemanapun aku pergi

Kemanapun aku menghilang

Dia selalu menemukanku

Lagi

Dan

Lagi...

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

.

Dia baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika teman tidurnya beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia tertegung melihat wanita yang dikencaninya itu sibuk memunguti pakaian yang tergeletak indah dilantai.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya pandanganya tak beranjak dari wanita itu, menelusuri setiap inci bagian tubuh indahnya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan besok..! aku akan membuktikan pada sicebol itu kalo aku patut untuk diperhitungkan." Jawabnya tampa melepas kegiatannya. Disibakkanya rambut kelamnya dan terakhir mengancingkan kemeja merah lusuh yang dipakainya. Dia melirik sekilas Erwin dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari apartemen mewah itu tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Erwin tersenyum "Seperti biasa."

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu

Sejak lahir Erwin Smith selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Mengingat dia adalah pewaris tunggal kejayaan bisnis orang tuanya. Walaupun dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga kaya raya dia sama sekali tak kekurangan kasih sayang sedikitpun dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kedati mewarisi kerajaan bisnis kelurganya, Erwin Smith sama sekali tak tertarik untuk terjun kedunia yang telah membesarkan nama besar keluarganya. Pria berambut pirang klimis ini justru lebih tertarik dengan dunia tulis menulis. Bukan sebagai jurnalis atau sebagainya melainkan sebagai seorang novelis.

Selama tiga puluh empat tahun hidupnya didunia ini, Erwin selalu meraih ambisinya. Berkat kecerdasan yang melebihi orang pada umumnya dia mengapai impiannya menjadi seorang novelis yang diperhitungkan di negara ini. Berbagai penghargaan telah disandangnya mulai dari penulis novel best seller sampai dengan menjadi most populer male versi majalah Recon magazine.

Kesuksesan yang diraihnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan kisah asmaranya. Usia pernikahannya yang tak lebih dari satu tahun dengan seorang wanita menghatarkanya pada sebuah perceraian menjadikannya menyandang gelar sebagai seorang duda. Walapun sempat bercerai Erwin sama sekali tak tergangu dengan gelar barunya itu. Baginya hidup adalah suatu anugrah. Berkat kecerdasan dan juga pesona yang dimilikinya, Erwin sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk mencari wanita yang diinginkannya. Hampir setiap malam banyak wanita yang berbeda keluar masuk dalam apartemen mewah miliknya.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang berbeda. Setelah mengenal seorang gadis yang ditemunya disalah satu rumah produksi tempo hari, membuat pikirannya selalu terarah pada sosok gadis itu. Gadis cantik berdarah oriental yang telah mengusik ketenangan duda keren ini.

Mikasa Ackerman gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang merupakan karyawan salah satu rumah produksi sahabatanya itu telah mengambil hatinya. Pertemuan dengan gadis itu sangatlah singkat, dimana Mikasa yang sedang berdebat alot mengenai sudut pengambilan adegan dengan salah satu sutradara senior itu telah menarik Erwin untuk mengenalnya. Pembawaannya yang santai dan juga cuek dalam berbusana membuat banyak orang yang menyalah artikan dia sebagai laki-laki. Ditambah lagi dengan perawakan yang tinggi dan juga potongan rambut yang cepak semakin membuat Mikasa terlihat tampan.

Tak ambil pusing untuk membuat gadis bermata obsidian itu untuk tetap disampingnya sepanjang waktu. Dengan hanya menjetikan jari, Erwin membuat gadis itu menjadi editor dadakannya dalam proyek terbaru rumah produksi dimana Mikasa bekerja.

Tersenyum hangat Erwin menghampiri gadis itu, menyuguhkan secangkir kopi yang menurutnya perlu untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Erwin membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya dengan Mikasa diapartemnnya. Cukup aneh jika dilihat dari kebiasanya yang melarang siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya masuk kedalam aparteman pribadinya ini.

"Bagian ini lebih baik diganti, kenapa kau tak menambahkan porsi dialog pemeran utamnya.." jelas Mikasa menyodorkan naskah pada Erwin. Erwin berdiri menghiraukan penjelasan-penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

Mikasa mengeram jengkel dengan tingkah laku Erwin . Andai saja bos besarnya tak menunjuknya secara langsung sebagai seorang yang bertangung jawab atas naskah yang dibuat oleh orang PALING PENTING dalam pembuatan film ini, mungkin saja Mikasa tak segan-segan membanting tubuh Erwin yang tinggi atletis kelantai yang dingin dan keras. Agar kepongkahan dalam isi kepala rambut pirang klimisnya itu menghilang.

Mikasa mengambil nafas. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali.." pintanya, Erwin tak mengubris. Merasa tak diperhatikan, Mikasa kembali membaca naskah yang dibuat Erwin. Sudah biasa Erwin mengacukannya begitu saja, mencorat coret naskah mentah itu Mikasa membayangkan wajah Eren yang sedang memohon padanya dengan wajah imutnya. Ini dilakukannya agar emosinya pada si empunya apartemen ini menyurut.

Erwin mengambil tas slempang Mikasa yang diletakkannya disamping meja, dikeluarkanya isi tas slempang tersebut. Buku angenda, ponsel, dompet alat tulis dan sebuah belati kecil berwarna perak. Sangat lelaki batin Erwin, tangannya membolak-balik angenda yang menurutnya tak menarik itu, merasa jenuh dibukaknya isi dompet Mikasa, membongkarnya dan melihat apa isi dari dompet berwarna hitam tersebut.

Erwin menyipitkan mata diliriknya sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Mikasa yang sedang tersenyum dengan seorang pria. Diambilnya foto tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan siempunya.

"Apa ini sebuah belati? Kau mengesankan Ackerman.."

"Jangan..!" terlambat jari Erwin telah teriris belati tersebut. Diambilnya tangan pria pirang itu diisapnya darah yang mulai keluar. Erwin tersenyum melihat reflek Mikasa yang begitu cepat terhadap dirinya. Rasa perih yang dirasakannyapun menghilang digantikan seringai indah meghiasi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan otaknya tak bisa berpaling dari pesona gadis itu. Inilah yang disukainya, sensasi mengeletik perut yang membuat Erwin candu atas sentuhan-sentuhan Mikasa. Tanggannya menyibakan rambut Mikasa yang menutupi wajah caniknya.

Semperampat detik kemudian Mikasa menyentak tangan Erwin, dia berdiri mengambil tasnya dan membereskan barang-barang yang baru diobrak-ambrik oleh Erwin. Tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, Mikasa pergi meninggalkan Erwin. Erwin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku Mikasa yang sudah diprediksinya.

"Kau milikku.." kata Erwin meremas foto Mikasa dan membuangnya ketempat sampah dipojok ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Mikasa baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat rekan setimnya mengajaknya minum diruangan yang biasa menjadi tempat istrahat timnya. Cukup lelah untuk Mikasa menghendel semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan Armin sahabatnya. Tak bisa menyalahkan Armin yang harus pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemani keluarga satu-satunya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sialnya dirinya harus mengerjakan kerjaan itu sendirian sampai larut malam seperti ini.

"Kemarilah Mikasa.." kata Mike sang sanpai yang menepuk kursi disebelahnya dan menyodorkan segelas kecil sake untuknya. Mikasa menolak diambilnya kaleng bir yang berada dimeja tersebut.

Mike menyengir. Lupa jika Mikasa tak kuat minum "_Gomen_.." gumannya. Mikasa hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana pekerjanmu?"

"Maksud sanpai hubunganku dengan manusia klimis itu?"

Mike hanya terseyum melihat rauk wajah Mikasa yang tiba-tiba seperti menahan pop saat membicarakan Erwin.

"Dia memang agak keterlaluan, tapi percayalah dia orang yang baik."

"Ya kuharap juga begitu" kata mikasa lirih menanggapi.

"Dia cukup cakap dalam pekerjaan walapun kata-katanya cenderung menyakitkan hati, dibalik itu semua dia pribadi yang menyenangkan. Saat di Universitas dulu dia satu-satunya penulis naskah teater terbaik disana. Tulisannya begitu indah dan juga tegas sangat mengambarkan pribadinya. Dia orang yang menarik"

Mikasa berguman. "Aku salut orang dingin sepertinya bisa menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa bagusnya." Entah Mike bisa mendengar gumannanya atau tidak.

Dilain pihak pikiran Mike melayang mengenang masa lalu kebersamaan mereka di Universitas. Tak segan-segan diapun menambah sake yang entah sudah berapa botol yang dia tenggak. Tak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ruangan tersebut memperhatikan obrolan mereka.

Erwin tersenyum, tak sia-sia dia datang ke sini untuk membawa ponsel yang Mikasa tinggalkan diapartemennya. Mengambil sebuah kursi Erwin duduk didepan Mikasa dan Mike. Melipat kakinya Erwin duduk pongkah melihat orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya sudah tepar.

"Erwin kau datang, kami baru saja membicarakanmu.." kata Mike yang sudah mabuk. Erwin menaikan sebelah alisnya tak memperdulikan kata-kata mantan temannya itu.

"Kau membicarakanku? Sangat mengejutkan." gumannya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada mata Mikasa yang mulai meredup.

Mikasa diam merasa tak perlu menangapi kata-kata pria yang ada didepannya itu. diambilnya keleng bir dihadapannya dan ditegungnya lagi dan lagi.

Erwin mengambil gelas dituangkannya bir kedalam gelas tersebut kemudia meminumnya. Tatapannya masih datar melihat gadis yang ditatapnya mengejabkan mata lelah. _Tinggal sebentar lagi_. Erwin megambil sake dan dituangkan kedalam galas tersebut kemudia disodorkan kehadapan Mikasa.

"Minumlah..."tanpa pikir panjang Mikasa mengambilnya dan meminum cairan itu sampai habis. Mikasa membulatkan matanya.

"Apa ini?"

Erwin menyeringai "Hanya sake.. "

Setelah itu kepala Mikasa seakan berputar-putar dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"uhh.."

_Panas _

_Perutku terasa penuh._

_Apa aku sedang mabuk?._

_Kenapa terasa panas? Apakah ini pengaruh sake?._

_Tidak ._

_kenapa dia ada diatasku?._

Erwin menghentak- hentakkan pinggulnya, ditariknya kaki jenjang Mikasa kearah bahunya agar memperdalam wilayah jajahannya. Erwin mulai mempercepat menarik mundurkan kejantanannya. Membuat Mikasa kembali melayang mengabaikan kesadaran yang perlahan membaik.

"Nngh.."

Suara lengkungan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Mikasa.

"ahh..."

"Nngh..."

"Kau keluar lagi.." seringai puas menghiasi wajah Erwin. Dilumatnya bibir Mikasa lagi dan lagi sementara bagian tubuh bawahnya masih memanjakan kewanitaan Mikasa.

"ahh.." Mikasa menjerit merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Erwin padannya, ditariknya rambut klimis Erwin yang sudah berantakan.

"ahh...lebih...cepat...!"

"Nngh..."

Mikasa melengkung saat Erwin mengehentak masuk semakin kedalam dan memuntahkan laharnya.

Direbahkan tubuhnya disamping Mikasa. Tubuh mereka bersimpa keringat dan entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukannya. Yang pasti itu membuat mereka lelah. Erwin memejamkan matanya didekapnya tubuh yang ada disampingnya itu. Dan membawa mereka terbawa alam mimpi tak memperdulikan hari esok yang menuggu mereka.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Hahahahaha ketawa nista. Maafkan Author karena membuat fic nista ini. Bruk sreek jderr. Author guling-guling geje. Ini memang bukan OTP Author difandom ini. hanya saja Author merasa gatal saat melihat mereka begitu serasi jika dipasangkan*dimata Author.

Bagi yang merasa tertarik, penasaran dan ikhlas mohon reviewnya...

Sekali lagi review adalah nafas Author dalam berkarya.

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M untuk amannya

Gender : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang tak ingin ku kenal

Mungkin aku akan menjawab

Erwin Smith

Seorang pria yang telah mengalihkan duniaku

Orang yang selalu membuatku marah,

Karena sikapnya terhadapku

Hingga aku berharap lebih padanya

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

.

_Brukk _

Suara pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bermata emerald. Eren Jaeger, sang pemuda itu mendelik tak suka saat menemukan saudara adopsinya masih asyik terlelap didalam selimut hangatnya.

Berdecak sebal Eren berteriak memangil nama saudara adopsinya itu.

"Bangun Mikasa...!" teriaknya dihadapan saudara prempuannya. Mikasa tak bergeming. Merasa tak ada tanggapan ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh saudaranya itu. _Bluss_ wajah Eren memerah saat menemukan tubuh Mikasa hanya ditutupi pakaian dalamnya saja. Tak hayal membuat Eren menutupi kembali selimutnya.

"Bangun Mikasa!" teriaknya lagi kali ini dia menguncang tubuh saudaranya.

Mikasa mengucek matanya, membiarkan cahaya pagi menerpa wajah cantiknya. "Lima menit lagi..."

Eren mengeram tak suka, dia memeluk Mikasa dari samping dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ditubuh Mikasa. "Bangunlah Mikasa atau kau akan terlambat kerja." bisik Eren persisi ditelinga Mikasa.

Tubuh Mikasa menegang, dijauhkannya tubuhnya dari Eren sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Eren, kau mengagetkanku..!."

Eren tersensenyum dimiringkannya kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah polosnya seakan tak tau perbuatan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Wajah Mikasa memerah menahan malu dan juga menahan agar tangannya tak mencubit pipi Eren yang begitu mengemaskan. "Habisnya dari tadi kau tak bangun-bangun si.." elak Eren

"Keluarlah Eren, aku akan siap-siap.." kata Mikasa lirih.

Keluarga Jaeger mengadopsi Mikasa saat gadis itu berusia sembilan tahun. Dulu keluarga kandung Mikasa dan keluarga Jaeger bertetangga baik, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Kebakaran besar melahap kediaman Ackerman terjadi saat tengah malam saat musim dingin, tragedi itu telah menewaskan kedua orang tua Mikasa dan meninggalkan Mikasa seorang diri.

Kedati mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, orang tua mereka Grisha dan Carla memperlakukan Mikasa layaknya anak mereka sendiri, bahkan jika dilihat lagi mereka bahkan cenderung memanjakan Mikasa seperti anak prempuan yang tak mereka miliki.

Berterimakasih. Mikasa, melindungi dan menjaga Eren dengan cara selalu didekatnya. Tak urung dia menjerumusukan dirinya kedalam industri perfilman yang telah mengakat saudaranya Eren sebagai seorang aktor terpopuler di industri perfilman saat ini. Ini juga dilakukannya karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada dunia film yang pernah ayah kandungnya geluti. Ingin menjadi sutradara top dengan karya yang membuat semua orang bahagia setelah menonton filmnya, itu harapan Mikasa.

Mengatarkan sang saudara ketempat kerjannya. Eren membawa mobil mewah itu menembus keramaian jalan dipagi itu. Eren mendengus, disisinya Mikasa masih asik membaca skrip yang entah apa. Menyalakan musik keras-keras Eren menarik perhatian Mikasa.

Gadis itu tak bergeming, mendelik tak suka Eren mematikan musik. Diliriknya gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam!." tanya Eren yang masih menyetir Ferrari putih miliknya.

"Apa kau keluar lagi? Makanya aku tak suka saat kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri Mikasa!." pekiknya Eren pada hobi unik saudara prempuannya ini. Eren berpikiran bahwa saudara prempuannya ini menderita insomia berat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eren, aku hanya tak bisa tidur." guman Mikasa, tak meninggalkan kegiatanya.

"Apa perlu ayah mengetahuinya, kurasa ayah bisa membantumu?." tawar Eren.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin dia khawatir!."

"Bukankah kau ada pertemuan untuk film barumu Eren?." tambah Mikasa mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh, iya. Dan ini adalah film kedua ku yang diadaptasi dari novel...bukankah kau juga bertanggung jawab dengan proyek ini?."

Pembicaraan tentang film itu berlanjut, Mikasa dengan mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Poor _Eren.

.

.

.

Mikasa baru saja sampai distudio salah satu milik perusahaanya. Langkanya terhenti ketika dilihatnya kerumunan karyawan yang mengelilingi atasanya Hanji Zoe.

"Apa yang terjadi?." tanyannya pada salah satu karyawan yang dikenalinya Shasha Blouse.

Shasha menoleh dilihatnya Mikasa berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, gadis kentang itu menyengir. "Tidak ada apa-apa Mikasa, kami hanya ingin melihat seseorang yang diundang Produser."

"Siapa?"

"Ewin Smith, dia seorang novelis terkenal saat ini. kita akan berkerja sama dengannya untuk proyek film terbaru kita. Dia juga yang menulis naskahnya!. _Oh God_.. dia_ Hot_ banget, sepertinya aku akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia jika memiliki suami sepertinya." kata Shasha antusias, matanya bersinar membayangkan Erwin Smith.

"Hn." guman Mikasa tak tertarik. Dilanjutkannya pekerjaannya. Shasha mengikuti gadis bermata onyx tersebut, merasa yang didalam sudah tak menarik lagi baginya.

"Bukankah kau dan Jaen yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini Mikasa?." tanya Shasha digigitnya snack yang baru saja diambilnya dari kantung celannya.

"Iya," lirihnya dan berajak pergi dari tempat itu berharap ia tak bertemu dengan pria yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Mikasa mencoba melupakan tragedi malam itu, dia hampir berhasil jika saja sosok klimis itu tak datang tiba-tiba dihadapanya. Memintanya dengan sesuka hati menuinya disebuah cafe didistrik Tros. Susah, jika harus mengelak dari tugas itu apalagi Erwin membawa nama Naskah dalam pemaksaannya kali ini.

Mikasa merasa bahwa pria klimis itu sama sekali tak punya urat malu. Setelah mendapatkan hadiah tendangan maut pagi hari setelah malam tragedi itu, Erwin sama sekali tidak jera untuk mendekatinya. Mikasa berpikir sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Pria itu padanya.

Meneguk jus jeruknya Mikasa mendecak sebal. Merasa duduk disini sia-sia. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Mikasa menunggu Erwin disini untuk membahas naskah yang hampir siap itu. Tapi orang yang ditunggu dengan seenak rambut licinnya sama sekali belum memperlihatkan keberadannya.

Geram diambilnya ponsel miliknya dan beberapa detik kemudian suara muncul dari ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, ada apa Mikasa?"_

"Gantikan aku menuminya, aku ada urusan distudio untuk syuting!." perintah Mikasa pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"_Maksudmu tuan Erwin Smitt! Bukankah ini tugasmu?"_

"Jean, tolong aku.." pinta Mikasa memelas dan detik berikutnya orang yang dipanggil Jean itu menerima permintaannya. Dan Mikasapun beranjak dari _cafe_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Disinilah Mikasa berdiri setelah mangkir dari tugas besarnya. Berdiri dipojokan gedung sambil memelototi Eren yang sedang beradu akting dengan salah satu artis wanita. Menyengit tak suka saat tangan saudaranya dihapit mesra oleh wanita itu. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali tangan wanita itu dipelintirnya atau jika perlu dipotong hingga tangan gatalnya itu tak seenaknya berada ditubuh saudaranya.

"Mencoba lari dariku.." Erwin berbisik tepat diteling Mikasa. Mikasa tersentak dan melepas rangkulan tangan Erwin dari tubuhnya. Memutar tubuh tak peduli, Mikasa melongos pergi meninggalkan Erwin menuju kearah sutradara.

"Rivaille..!" sapa Erwin, Mikasa menjengit hampir memutar bola matanya tak suka. Dipukulnya naskah yang dipengan tangannya kearah kepalanya sendiri, ketika Erwin dengan seenak jidat memangil Rivaille sang sutradara. Ingatkan dia bahwa separuh karyawan senior diperusahaannya ini adalah kawan lama sipirang klimis itu!.

"Apakabar Erwin, tak biasanya kau datang kesini! Masih berminat untuk bergabung bersama kami?"

Rivaille sang sutradara muda penuh pengalaman segudang ini mendekati teman lamanya. Sangat kontras dipandang mata saat melihat mereka berdua berjajar saling berhadapan. Seperti seorang anak sedang berbicara pada ayahnya, tanpa bermaksud untuk melecehkan Rivaille.

"_You wish_..Rivaille."

"Menumukan permainan baru? Ku harap kau tak mengotori tempat kerja ku ini."

Kata Rivaille sarkatis, dilihatnya Mikasa yang masih berdiri datar memandangi mereka. Rivaille menyeringai.

"Tak biasanya kau mengencani gadis tampan Erwin. Seleramu mulai menurun. Eh?" Kata Rivaille datar.

"Tak masalah, daripada hidup melajang dan tak pernah menyentu wanita sedikitpun. Aku bukan homo sepertimu Rivaille." Jawab Erwin tak kala pedasnya dengan Rivaille.

"Tch.." Rivaille medecak sebal.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Erwin...tapi dengarkan baik-baik aku bukan homo. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan orang sesuai.." belanya.

"Tch, sudahlah Rivaille. Relakan saja dia..."

Rivaille hanya mengkat bahu tak peduli dilihatnya lagi kertas yang ada ditangannya. Merasa tak dipedulikan oleh sahabat karibnya itu, Erwin berdehem.

"Kurasa dia tak cukup berguna disini." Tunjuk Erwin dengan dagunya, yang ditunjuk mendelik benci kearah Erwin.

"Bawalah...dia terlalu merepotkan untuk adengan berikutnya. Bisa-bisa artis wanitaku bisa babak belur dihajarnya." Rivaille menunjuk Eren yang sedang berlatih dengan seorang wanita.

Erwin menyeringai ditariknya tubuh Mikasa meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa bersudah payah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sobat lamanya, Erwin melongos pergi.

Mikasa memberontak dilepaskannya gengaman tangan Erwin dari tangannya. Tapi sama sekali tak berpangurh banyak, malah pengannya semakin erat ditangan Mikasa.

Setelah sampai dimobil. Ditariknya tubuh Mikasa mendekatinya dilumatnya bibir Mikasa brutal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!." kata Mikasa nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena ciuman panjang Erwin barusan.

"Mengingat malam-malam indah bersamamu.."

Ditariknya tengkuk Mikasa dan Erwin kembali melumat bibir ranum itu. kali ini Mikasa tak menolak. Walapun akal sehatnya ingin menolak dan menendang wajah tampan Erwin, tapi entah mengapa setiap perlakuan Erwin pada tubuhnya membuat dia candu.

Mikasa tak peduli didekapnya tubuh yang ada didepannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Masa bodoh dengan esok dan apapun juga, dia tak bisa menolaknya lagi, dia bahkan merindukan sentuhan Erwin ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih kepada: Sa-chan Rivaille-ohoho, yuzueiri, Kumada Chiyu dan seluruh pihak yang mendukung cerita ini baik reader sampai silent reader.

salam sayang

meow ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M

Gender : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Aku yang memulai

Dan

Aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya

Pertanyaanku..

Apakah aku sanggup?

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

Mikasa membuka matanya, apa yang dikatanya kemarin benar. Dia akan menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi malam bersama Erwin. Menutup matanya Mikasa merasakan keberadaan Erwin disampingnya.

Mikasa tau betul bahwa pria klimis yang memeluk pinggangnya saat ini sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Dan dia yakin Erwin akan terus memeluknya sampai Mikasa benar-benar terbangun dari tempat tidur itu. Manis tapi menurut Mikasa ini sangat menyebalkan!

Menyentak tangan Erwin dari tubuhnya, Mikasa beranjak bangun. Percuma harus bermain tipu menipu dengan sang jago tipu, sebenarnya Mikasa sudah terbangun sedari tadi hanya saja dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya ingin Erwin pergi saat dia terbangun namun nyatanya Erwin tetap saja setia memeluknya bagai gulingnya sendiri. Mikasa mendelik kesal kearah Erwin yang tersenyum samar padanya. Mengambil bantal disekitarnya Mikasa melemparnya ke wajah tampan Erwin.

"Bisakah kau berbaik hati dengan calon ayah dari anak-anakmu?"

"You wish Erwin."

Beranjak bangun Mikasa menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Erwin hanya diam melihat tingkah konyol Mikasa.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak.." celoteh Erwin. Diambilnya sepotongan daging dan menaruhnya ke mangkuk nasi Mikasa. Erwin tersenyum samar melihat Mikasa yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Berisik.."

Komentar Mikasa sambil memakan makananya. Sungguh Mikasa tak jauh pikir, pria yang ada didepannya ini adalah sosok yang multi talenta. Selain pandai menulis dan beradu diatas ranjang ternyata jari-jari itu sungguh pintar untuk meracik makanan. Tak seperti dirinya yang buta akan pekerjaan yang layaknya dikerjakan oleh wanita pada umumnya.

Menunduk sedih Mikasa prihatin akan keahlian buruknya itu. Terlalu lama hidup bersama keluarga Jaeger dengan segala kelebihan yang membuat dirinya dimanjakan. Sama sekali dirinya tak perlu melalukan pekerjaan rumah, semuanya sudah disiapkan dengan baik oleh sang nyonya Jaeger. Dirinya hanya perlu belajar dan bermain bersama Eren. Sering juga Mikasa hanya perlu menemani sang ayah angkat berdiskusi masalah politik yang sedang hangatnya, sementara Eren dia lebih suka bermanja-manja dengan ibunya didapur sambil membantu mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Walau sedikit Mikasa mengakuinya, jika dia iri dengan kedekatan Eren bersama sang ibu.

"Kau suka?"

Mikasa hanya menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Erwin.

"Kalau kau suka aku bisa memasakan ini untukmu setiap hari."

Wajah Mikasa berbinar. Walau tergolong gadis pintar dan juga anarkis Mikasa adalah gadis yang polos dengan urusan perasaan. Dia sama sekali tak tau maksud dari perkataan Erwin. Yang dia tau Erwin akan memasakakan untuknya dan otomatis jatah uang makan berkurang dan uangnya bisa dia gunakan untuk membeli hadiah untuk mentor tersayangnya.

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau makan apa selama ini?."

"Nasi."

Erwin mendelik geli mendengar jawaban Mikasa. Ingin menimpali perkataan Mikasa tapi suara pintu apartemannya bergema memangilnya. Erwin berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah mendekat didaratkanya bibirnya kearah rambut Mikasa.

Mengejabkan mata wajah Mikasa memerah, dia merasa ada yang hangat merasuki dadanya saat Erwin mengacak dan mencium rambutya. _Hangat_. Wajah Mikasa bersemu merah. Disentuhnya lagi bekas ciuman dirambutnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat.

"Eh Mikasa!"

Suara itu mengintrukpeksi Mikasa. Dilihatnya pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja berdiri didepannya. Hanji Zoe wanita nyentrik yang selama ini Mikasa hormati berdiri didepannya. Membulatkan mata Mikasa mencari sosok pria klimis didekatnya, seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hanji-san disini.."

"Eh, apa kau menginap disini" Hanji balik bertanya.

Mikasa bingung dia melihat Erwin yang hanya terdiam, eksprisinya tak terbaca.

"Iya, kami menyelesaikan naskah."

"Oh" jawab Hanji biasa.

"Kau pasti sulit bekerja sama dengannya ya Mikasa?"

"Mantan suamiku ini memang sedikit merepotkan!"

Mata Mikasa membelalak sempurna, mendengar fakta baru tentang hubungan Erwin dan bosnya itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang melilit diperutnya saat ini, perasaan sakit yang entah berasal dari mana. Yang dia tau saat ini dia harus mundur dari perasaan yang baru saja dibangunnya untuk Erwin.

.

.

Mendesak lelah Mikasa melewat koridor menuju studio dua. Disampingnya entah apa yang sedang Shasha celotehkan, yang sangup dia dengar hanya mengenai kencannya dengan rekan setimnya didevisi itu. Connie Springer pemuda minim yang telah menjerat sahabatnya dalam hubungan yang disebut pertunangan. Sungguh berani batin Mikasa.

Mereka baru saja jalan kurang lebih dua tahun tapi dengan berani mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, sebuah pernikahan yang katanya akan diadakan akhir musim semi tahun depan. Jika ditanya tentang hubungan mereka, Shasha hanya menjawab cinta itu buta dan dia benar-benar buta!. Bayangkan saja dengan wajah yang lumayan Shasha bisa saja menggaet laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan dan juga tinggi dari si Connie itu.

Memalingkan mukanya Mikasa tiba-tiba melongos bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus yang tergeletak rapi dikoridor itu. Erwin pria yang dihindarinya entah sejak kapan, sedang asyik berbincang dengan bosnya Hanji Zoe.

Sebenarnya Mikasa tak mengapa dengan Erwin tapi sejak mendengr fakta bahwa pria klimis itu adalah mantan suami bosnya, Mikasa merasa dia perlu menjaga jarak dengan Erwin. Dalam hatinya dia amat bersalah dengan bosnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shasha heran. Yang ditanya hanya meletakan jarinya dibibirnya mengisyratkan Shasha untuk diam.

"Pergi duluan dan berpura-puralah tak melihatku." Perintahnya, Shasha hanya menganguk patuh dengan wajah yang keheranan melihat tingkah aneh sang sahabat.

Menutup matanya sekali lagi Mikasa mendesak lelah. Disandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. Mikasa memeluk lututnya ditengelamkanya wajahnya disela-sela tangganya.

_Semoga dia tak melihatku_.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sungguh tak terkendali jika dia berada didekat Erwin. Diingatkanya lagi sentuhan- sentuhan Erwin yang memabukkan itu, yang membuatnya melayang kelangit ketujuh. Indah dan nyaman walapun Mikasa tak mau mengakuinya.

Dan sekelebat bayangan Erwin yang sedang bersama Hanji Zoe mantan istrinya berputar diotaknya. Sakit jika Mikasa mengingat itu.

_Bruk _

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi disini bocah!" Rivaille siapa lagi kalau bukan sutradara senior itu yang mencarinya.

Mikasa mendesak lelah ditatapnya lekat-lekat mentornya itu. "lima menit lagi.." katanya lirih.

Rivaille tersenyum, dia duduk disamping Mikasa. Pria itu tau bahwa ada yang tak biasa dengan muridnya itu. Rivaille hanya terdiam disandarkanya tubuhnya ditembok disisi Mikasa. Mikasa menutup matanya disandarkanya kepalanya dibahu pria itu. Rivaille tak menolak, dia malah terseyum lebar, ditepuknya helaian pendek Mikasa.

Mereka berdua selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat mereka hanya berdua dan tak ada percakapan dan juga perdebatan, hanya ada sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang menadakan kasih sayang masing-masing untuk menyampaikan kepedulian mereka. Menutup mata, mereka terlelap menuju kealam mimpi. Mungkin tak akan ada salahnya jika menunda syuting satu sampai dua jam, toh mereka juga buhuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang, seolah olah ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Salahkan saja manusia klimis dibelakangnya yang juga setengah berlari mengejar Mikasa. Lelah itu yang Mikasa rasakan sekali lagi saat ini. ingatanya kembali ke dua puluh menit yang lalu. Saat dimana dia sedang mempergoki Erwin sedang berciuman dengan salah satu, entah siapa wanita jalang itu!

Yang Mikasa tahu, wanita itu mendelik marah saat Erwin mengusirnya. Dalam hati Mikasa tak mau harus membagi Erwin untuk orang lain selain dirinya. Itulah yang membuatnya lari dari Erwin, seakan Mikasa tak tau siapa dirinya saat ini.

Erwin setengah berlari, ditariknya tangan kecil Mikasa. Dibawanya tubuhnya kedalam dinding. Merasa terpenjara dalam himpitan dinding dan juga tubuh tegap Erwin, Mikasa mengeram jengkel.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek." Maki Mikasa dilihatnya lagi mata cerah Erwin.

"Tak akan!"

Tak mau kalah Mikasa menendang tulang kering Erwin. Tak salah dia mengikuti anjuran ayah angkatnya untuk belajar seni bela diri saat dia masih remaja. Menyilangkan tangannya Mikasa menikamti pemandangan Erwin yang sedang kesakitan.

"Itu jika tak menuruti perkataanku."

Mendesak sebal ditariknya tubuh Mikasa membentur tembok lagi. Mata Erwin mendelik marah. Walapun wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kesakitan.

"Apa masalahmu sembenarnya!" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya tak suka melihat mataku tercemar oleh pemandangan kotor."

"Kau cemburu?" Erwin menyeringai.

Mikasa hanya tertawa renyak.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu dengannya?"

"Kau tertarik denganku Mikasa!"

"You wish Erwin..."

Sekali lagi Mikasa lolos dari himpitan Erwin. Di tegakkan tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkan Erwin. Merasa tak terima Erwin menyusul Mikasa.

"Berhenti!" perintah Erwin.

"Apakah kau marah padaku?."

Tanyanya dielusnya wajah cantik Mikasa. Mikasa mendelik benci kearah Erwin yang sesuka hati menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu!"

"Dengan semua yang telah kita berbuat!"

"Apa!aku tak peduli"

Erwin mendekati Mikasa.

"Aku tau tubuhmu telah terbiasa denganku...dan kau tak bisa menolaknya"

"Benarkah!, kuharap ini hanya bualanmu saja!"

Mikasa berpaling meninggalkan Erwin.

"Kau tak perlu mengelak untuk itu."

Mikasa terdiam, Erwin mendekati Mikasa. Diambilnya helaian hitam itu. Menyesapnya, wangi khas Mikasa menguat dari rambutnya, ini membuat Erwin semakin lupa dengan posisi dan tempat mereka saat ini. Tak menyadari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Erwin menyeringai melihat tak ada perlawanan lagi dari Mikasa.

"Kau tak akan menolaknya."

Erwin menundukan kepalanya, dikecupnya bibir Mikasa. Mikasa tak melawan dia juga tak menolak. Didekapnya erat tubuh Mikasa kemudian dijilatinya lagi bibir Mikasa. Entah mengapa bibir Mikasa membuka membiarkan lidah Erwin masuk . Dan membuktikan lagi perkataan Erwin.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, sampai naskah ini selesai." Mikasa hanya meringis menagapi. Dia juga tak tau harus melakukan apa, yang dia tau ia amat membenci hal itu.

Dan malam ini kembali lagi Mikasa terjerat dalam pesona Ewin Smith.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Saatnya cuap-cuap:

Pertama-tama maaf jadwal updetenya mundur. Ada yang lihat rivamika nyempil dikit dific ini nggak? Menurut kalian gimana?. Wah udah chap 3 ni kurang 4 chap lagi fic ini berakhir lho#_nggak ada yang tanya!._ Dan untuk typo yang sangat menggangu dicahp lalu akan aku perbaiki setelah fic ini selesai. Terimakasih ya atas dukungannya aku nggak nyangka fic ini bisa disuka para reader.

Terimakasih kepada:

Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho: iya aku juga ngarep kalo Rivaille ada rasa sama Mikasa, aku jawab dichap depan ya.., Lightmaycry: hot ya menurut aku belum hot thu hehehe, makasi buat dukunganya. Kumada Chiyu: wah mau lemon ya, aku juga mau tapi belum sanggup buatnya -.-". Eren nggak aku pasangin sama prempuan lain kq. Hatsune Cherry: wah aku juga suka Erwin yang kaya gini terlihat tipekal _player_ tapi tetep cool, ni udah updete. payung biru: terimakasih dan seluruh pihak yang mendukung fic ini dari reader maupun silent raeder.

Salam sayang

Meow ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M

Gender : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Dia mendekapku lagi dan lagi

Hingga aku berfikir dia menyukaiku

Ternyata aku salah

Dia hanya mempermainkanku

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

Bagian 4

Mikasa membuka matanya lagi, dia tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini yang pasti suasana hatinya sedang baik pagi ini. Diangkatnya tubuhnya kekamar mandi aparteman mewah Erwin. Mungkin cukup bingung awalnya tiba-tiba terbangun ditempat yang asing, itulah yang Mikasa rasakan dulu tapi sekarang dia mulai terbiasa. Terbiasa menjelajah setiap inci dari bagian rumah ini. Bayangkan saja hampir setiap malam dia menghabiskan malamnya ditempat ini dan tentunya bersama Erwin.

Tak buruk hidup bersama Erwin dengan tingkah lakunya yang tak biasa. Awalnya Mikasa sebal dengan tingkah Erwin yang selalu berpura-pura tidur disampingnya saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya, tetapi setelah dia bicara dan meminta Erwin untuk tidak melakukan itu Erwin hanya menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin saat kau terbangun aku adalah orang pertama yang kau lihat." Menyebalkan, tapi itu mampu membuat wajah Mikasa bersemu.

Dan sekarang itu bukan menjadi persoalan lagi, bagi Mikasa ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tak tau sejak kapan awalnya. Berbicara tentang Erwin, pria itu langsung pergi saat Mikasa terbangun tadi. Tak usah mencari pria itu, ia pasti sedang asyik didapur membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Satu lagi yang selalu membuat Mikasa tereyuh, pria klimis itu tau persis selerannya.

Menganti baju dengan kemeja putih milik Erwin Mikasa beranjak kedapur menyusul Erwin yang baru saja menyelesaikan telur dadarnya. Mendekatinya Mikasa mengambil jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Erwin.

"Kau suka potongan tomat disarapanmu?"

Tanya Erwin tangannya masih asik mengiris tomat.

"Iya."

"Aahh..Aku lupa kalau kau pemakan segalanya!"

Canda Erwin yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Mikasa. Mikasa bersandar dimeja makan, ditatapnya Erwin lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa melihat Erwin dengan lihainya menyiapkan sarapan membuatnya tersipu, Erwin begitu seksi dimata Mikasa saat ini.

"Memperhatikanku? Apakah aku terlalu mempesona?"

"Tch, seperti biasa.."

Guman Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya, diambilnya lagi jus yang ada ditangannya. Erwin melangkah ditaruhnya piring berisi makanan dimeja makan. _English breakfast,_ pagi ini Erwin membuatkan sarapan ala inggris, sarapan yang berisi telur dadar, sosis,jamur, kacang, _hash browns_ dan ditambah dengan irisan tomat diatasnya, cukup untuk mengisi energi sampai tengah hari.

"_English breakfast my lady._"

Bisik Erwin tepat ditelinga Mikasa. Sekarang posisi Erwin persis mempenjarakan Mikasa, merasa terpojok Mikasa hanya memandang Erwin tajam.

"Bisakah sedikit saja kau jujur Mikasa?"

"Apa maksudmu Erwin?"

"Katakan kalau kau terpesona denganku!"

"Mimpi..!"

Erwin menyeringai, ditariknya dagu Mikasa dikecupnya bibir Mikasa lembut. Mikasa tak menolak dia juga tak membalas. Disilangkanya kedua tangannya kedadanya, menunggu Erwin menyelesaikan cumbuannya. Menolaknya berarti semakin lama Erwin menciumnya, dan itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kau memang selalu menarik Mikasa.."

Bisik Erwin lembut, ditariknya tubuh Mikasa. Dikecupnya lagi bibir itu, dan entah apa yang terjadi pada Mikasa. Kali ini dia tak menolak malah sekarang dia yang mendominasi, ditariknya kepala Erwin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Oh Tuhan bagaikan anggur yang memabukkan, Erwin benar-benar tau bagaimana cara membakar Mikasa.

Dikiranya sarapan pagi ini akan berakhir diranjang.

.

.

.

"Kau telat Erwin..!"

Kata Hanji Zoe mantan istri sekaligus sahabat karibnya. Heran itu pasti, tak biasanya sahabatnya itu terlambat dalam sebuah janji, apalagi bagi Erwin keterlambatan haram hukumnya. Lalu apa yang mengakibatkan mantan suaminya itu terlambat, itulah yang perlu dia cari tau.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan Mikasa akhir-akhir ini Erwin?"

"Benarkah?"

Tanya Erwin balik, dibukannya tas hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkah laptop merah miliknya beserta sebuah buku bersampul hazel.

"Kau tak berubah, sama sekali tak membiarkan orang masuk kedalam teritorialmu!"

Erwin hanya tersenyum menanggapi, bukan berarti sombong atau angkuh. Erwin benar-benar malas untuk membagi kisah atau cerita yang tak perlu pada orang lain, baginya urusan pribadi tetaplah rahasia. Bukanya mau mengungkit rahasia dibalik perceraian mereka namun bagi Hanji Zoe mantan istrinya, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bercerai. Erwin sama sekali tak memperlakukanya sebagai layaknya seorang istri, dia tak pernah membagi perasaannya.

Hanji Zoe menoleh kearah Erwin, memperhatikan mantan suami tercintanya baik-baik. Cukup baginya sadar ada yang berbeda darinya. Bohong besar jika dia tak menyadarinya, pria angkuh itu pasti sedang membuat strategi kehidupan kedepannya. Buktinya Erwin sama sekali tak beranjak dari buku agenda berwarna hazel miliknya. Hanji teramat tau siapa Erwin Smith itu!

"Erwin..."

"Hn."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pancing Hanji, Erwin berpaling dari agendanya. Ditatapnya wanita yang telah menemani malamnya kurang dari satu tahun itu. Dia tersenyum, beranjak mendekat kesisi Hanji dia memegang pundaknya.

"Kau tak tergantikan."

Kata Erwin lirih, matanya memandang Hanji lekat. Yang dipandang hanya menyengir kuda.

"Tak berubah."

Terlalu ambigu mendengarkan percakapan mantan suami-istri itu! yang pasti diantara mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Hanya ada persahabatan yang entah mau dibawa kemana. Yang pasti saat ini Erwin tau apa yang harus dia lakuakan untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya. Terlalu ambigu Eh?

.

.

.

Brukk

"Itai...bisahkah kau menghilangkan hobimu itu kapten!"

Bentak Mikasa setiap kali Rivaille memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas yang entah apa isinya. Siapa lagi yang berani mengodanya kalau tidak Rivaille sang mentor. Awalnya Mikasa sebal dengan tingkah laku Rivaille yang menurutnya kekanakan, tapi lama-kelamaan gadis itu mulai terbiasa. Walau tak ingin mengakuinya secara langsung dia sunguh merindukan pukulan itu jika tak bertemu dengan sang mentor.

"Tch, tak akan pernah." Gumannya lirih. Berkacak pinggang Rivaille memandang Mikasa sengit. Dilihatnya bungkusan yang Mikasa bawa.

"Kau lama bocah, aku hampir mati kelaparan!"

Diambilnya bungkusan yang ada ditangan Mikasa. Mikasa hanya diam melihat tingkah sang mentor. Dia beranjak duduk disamping sang mentor. Unik adalah kata pertama jika ada yang menanyakan kepribadian Rivaille padanya. Pria maniak kebersihan ini sangat hobi menjahilinya dan dia juga suka memerintahnya dengan perintah yang tak jelas. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan dan juga film pria ini bukan main seriusnya.

Walapun sering berdebat alot mengenai pekerjaan, Rivaille termasuk teman yang asyik untuk diajak bicara. Mungkin karena selera mereka yang sama dan juga kecintaan mereka terhadap hal-hal yang sepi.

Merepotkan itulah kata pertama jika harus berkumpul dengan orang banyak. Mereka lebih memilih makan siang berdua di studio yang sepi sambil membahas film dari pada makan bersama staf yang lain diluar. Bukanya apa-apa hanya saja mereka agak terlalu risih dengan keramaian, keramaian membuat mereka tak nyaman dan bila boleh jujur mereka menyukai keberadaan mereka masing-masing disini tanpa ada yang menggangu.

"Aku heran bukankah makanmu banyak, tapi kenapa kau tetap pendek kapten?"

Tanya Mikasa polos, dibukanya sebotol air mineral dan diserahkannya pada Rivaille untuk diminum.

"Takdir."

"Tch, kau lebih tampan jika tubuhmu tinggi beberapa inci lagi kapten.."

"Apakah itu pujian? Kau terlalu brisik Mikasa!"

Kata Rivaille pendek sambil menghabiskan makannya. Mikasa tersenyum geli menangapi, diusapnya bibir mentornya itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau cantik Mikasa.."

Tubuh Mikasa menegang, wajahnya bersemu merah, tak biasa dia dipuji langsung oleh sang mentor. Amat berbeda sunguh itu yang dirasakanya saat pujian itu meluncur dari mulut Rivaille, amat berbeda dibandingkan pujian yang biasa dia dengar dari Erwin yang selalu membuatnya sebal dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tak khayal Mikasa menyalahkan dirinya, mengapa dia membandingkan Rivaille dan Erwin disaat seperti ini, mereka dua pribadi yang berbeda dan Mikasa tau itu.

Didekatinya wajah Mikasa dibawanya wajah itu kepadanya, bibir mereka berdekatan dan semakin mendekat tinggal sedikit lagi tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Ini ciuman pertama mereka yang mereka lakukan secara sadar.

Ciuman itu aman pelan, lembut dan dalam. Mereka saling mengulum manisnya ciuman yang selama ini mereka inginkan. Mengambil nafas mereka mengakhiri ciuman ini. ada yang berbeda Mikasa merasakan itu, ciuman ini manis tapi entah mengapa seperti ada yang kurang. _Erwin_ batin Mikasa pelan.

Oh Tuhan bagaimana Mikasa menjelaskan hal ini, ini sangat berbeda dan Mikasa benar-benar membandingkan mereka. Tak ingin larut dalam perasaan bersalah karena berciuman dengan pria selain Erwin, Mikasa menarik kepala Rivaille sekali lagi. Sedikit saja menjaukan bayang-bayang Erwin yang semakin membuatnya gila.

Mereka saling mengecup, mengulum dan menekan semakin dalam, tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Disini Mikasa duduk, disebuah cafe yang terletak dipusat distrik Tros. Menatap pria yang satu jam lalu memangilnya untuk bertemu. Erwin pria itu, dia hanya terdiam memandang obsidian yang ada didepannya. Selalu seperti biasa obsidian itu selalu menjeratnya kedalam perasaan asing yang selalu dijauhinnya.

Menelan ludah Erwin mulai kehilangan kendalinya. Susah sunguh tapi ini keputusan yang harus diambilnya, dia tak mampu terjebak lagi. Merasa tak ingin membuang waktu, Erwin meletakkan bungkusan diatas meja, didepannya Mikasa bingung memandang benda itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini naskah terakhir. Sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hanji, tak perlu diedit lagi."

Mikasa menatap heran Erwin. Dia tak percaya, ternyata ketakutanya selama ini akhirnya terjadi.

"Dan aku rasa mulai besok kita tak perlu bertemu lagi, Sayounara!"

Dengan mudahnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Erwin. Sesak ada bagian dari tubuh Mikasa yang sakit saat pria itu mengucapka kata-kata perpisahan! Dan juga rasa tak terima dipermainkan dengan mudahnya oleh Erwin. Inilah permainan yang selalu diangung-angungkan olehnya, permainan yang selalu diakhirinya dan menyisahkan sakit yang amat mendalam dihati para korbanya.

Dia mengambil naskah itu, tanpa menoleh dan juga membalas ucapan Erwin dia pergi meninggalkan cafe itu. Bagi Mikasa Erwin sangat sulit untuk dimengerti. Dan inilah jawabanya yang dicarinya, hubungan mereka berakhir dan dalam hati entah mengapa ada rasa kehilangan yang amat besar.

Mikasa menoleh kembali kearah meja Erwin, sekali lagi sesak itu menghingapinya, saat melihat Erwin sedang bersama wanita yang diketahui sebagai bosnya Hanji Zoe. Begitu mudahnya dia dibuang begitu saja.

Air mata menetes dari obsidian itu tak menyangka bahwa dia harus menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Erwin adalah pria kedua yang mampu membuat hatinya kacau seperti ini.

"Eren.." Gumannya lirih.

.

_Erwin, kurasa aku berbeda ternyata aku salah, aku sama seperti yang lain._

.

.

Bersambung...

Saatnya cuap-cuap:

Sorry jadwalnya mundur lagi, maunya updete jumat seperti biasa tapi lagi tak ada waktu#ngeles doang.

Lanjut

Aku pernah berharap bisa membuat fic yang walaupun berulang kali dibaca tak akan membosankan. Pertanyaanku yang pertama apakah fic ini membosankan?kedua apakah menurut kalian fic ini terlalu kurang panjang?

Terimakasih kepada:

Kumada Chiyu: hn aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa, gimana kalo jadi Rivamika aja# plak. Fic ini dibuat awalnya memang ingin membuat Erwin nampak jadi _player_ dan brengsek. Wah syukurlah kesan jeleknya Erwin terasa juga berati aku sudah berhasil.

Soran Lahmeer: wahh terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini. aku juga tak nyangka Erwin bisa main ma Mikasa#lho?

Yuzueiri: yeee ada yang dukung Rivamika lagi, jujur aku juga dukung mereka# ditendang Erwin. Duh Typos lagi, duh mataku sudah terpasang anti typo ternyata masih saja terlewatkan, semoga kali ini typonya berkurang bahkan tak ada lagi, amin. Wah ini udah updete lagi..baca terus ya jangan lupa kasih Review yang banyak..hehehe ngarep

Lightmaycry: jelas donx saingan terberat akang Erwin kan Rivaille tercinta#ditendang Eren. Apakah aku perlu menambah kadar keHOTan mereka?

Hatsune Cherry: wow terlalu possesive ya, tapi bikin mantabkan? Mau yang lebih possesive lagi next ya ikutin terus...

Naomi : ini udah dilanjut lho, mau donx rebutan Mikasa, besok ya langsung Erwin vs Rivaille and Eren..hahaha

Who-Am-I: wah terimakasih nie reviewnya, wah masa pendek si?.. yaw dah lain kali aku bikin yang panjang deh..nie udah dijawab, ada donx aku kan juga suka Rivamika..hehehe. Bikin Erwin cemburu memang obsesi aku di fic ini, semoga aku bisa.

Guest: ohohoh saya g kuat bayangin lemonnya mereka, terlalu hot jika dituliskan.#ngeles doang.

Guest: wah kalo tsuderenya Mikasa emang sudah aku rencanakan dari awal. Tapi lihat deh Mikasa manis kq kalo lagi bareng Eren and Rivaille.

Levi Rivaille: lemonnya saya skip dulu. Ntar munculnya terakhir-terakhir aja ya#kalo aku kuat nulisnya.

LiaZoldyck-Chan: tentu di fic ini Rivamika aku buat mereka semanis mungkin. kenapa aku merasa gagal membuat ErwinxMikasa ya?haruskah aku membuatnya menjadi Rivamika?. Wah ada yang setuju Mikasa Tsundere horee...

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya dan juga semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini dari reader maupun silent raeder yang aku harapkan tak jadi silent raeder lagi.

Salam sayang

Meow ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M

Gender : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Diam menjalani hari

Dia tak ada disampingku

Aku patah hati

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

Bagian 5

"Eren.." guman Mikasa lirih.

Didepannya berdiri Eren Jaeger sang saudara angkat. Dia memandang Mikasa dalam, sedih saat melihat orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya meneteskan air mata. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti saudaranya ternyata tepat.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini ada yang berbeda dari Mikasa, Eren tau itu. Pemuda itu merasakanya, saat waktu luang Mikasa tak dihabiskan lagi bersamanya. Cemburu itu jelas, apalagi baginya Mikasalah yang terpenting.

Mendatangi apartemen Mikasa diam-diam, Eren menyedari bahwa apertemen ini sangat jarang ditempati, jangal. Walaupun tak berbakat menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, Eren sangat tau jika Mikasa bukanlah orang yang jorok. Mikasa orang yang cinta kebersihan, teratur, dan rapi sesibuk apapun pekerjaanya. Mendapati apartemen yang berdebu, Eren mulai curiga.

"Apa yang tak aku ketahui Mikasa?"

Tanya Eren, kini mereka berada diaparteman pribadi Eren. Mikasa hanya menunduk, tak mampu menjawab. Eren terlalu banyak tau tentangnya, dan Mikasa tak perlu menjawab lagi pertanyaan Eren secara jelas.

Hidup bersama selama lebih dari limabelas tahun sudah membuat Eren mengenal betul siapa Mikasa lebih baik dari siapapun. Eren tak tau mengapa harus merasa cemburu saat ini. Cemburu terhadap pria lain yang sekarang ada dia dihati saudaranya.

Eren mendekat dipeluknya tubuh saudaranya.

"Menagislah..!"

Perintahnya, tak memperlukan waktu yang lama isakan meluncur dari bibir Mikasa. Eren tau bahwa saat ini pria itu benar-benar telah mengalihkan seluruh hidup saudaranya.

.

.

.

Pagi akhir musim gugur. Sepuluh hari sudah Erwin tak menghubungi Mikasa. Sekarang hanya ada kesunyiaan yang menyesakkan hati.

Tak ada yang berbeda pagi ini dikediaman Mikasa. Terbiasa terbangun ditempat asing, dan kembali lagi terbangun ditempat tidur miliknya membuatnya merasa ada yang hilang. Menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya Mikasa mendesak kecil,_ kosong_, menyentuh tempat disampingnya dia merasakan itu. _Erwin_, sekali lagi dia mendesak, bagaimana bayangan pria klimis itu selalu memenuhi sebagaian isi kepalanya. Bersandar malas dikepala ranjangnya mikasa memandang arah jendela.

Tiba-tiba rindu yang amat besar bersarang didadanya. Rindu akan dekapan dan setiap bisikan kata cinta yang meluncur dari bibir Erwin setiap membangunkanya dipagi hari. Memeluk tubuhnya, Mikasa benar-benar membenci ini. Pagi yang biasanya awal yang indah baginya beranjak menjadi pagi yang penuh dengan kepenuh sesakan. Erwin baginya sekarang adalah oksigen yang menyebar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya, ia ingin pria itu kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk Mikasa, Eren mengantarkan Mikasa ketempat kerja. Jadwal yang padat dan juga waktu luang yang sempit dimanfaatkan Eren sebaik-baiknya untuk bersama sang saudara angkat. Contohnya saja pagi ini.

Mengerutkan alisnya, Mikasa sebal setiap kali Eren menelponnya tanpa alasan. Bukannya karena bentuk perhatiannya, melainkan sebal karena Eren lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada pekerjaannya. Mungkin sehari Mikasa akan mendapatkan telpon hampir lima puluh kali dari saudaranya itu. Bukannya apa-apa Eren hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Mikasa baik-baik saja.

"Sudah makan siang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Eren, disini masih banyak pekerjaan. Ditambah lagi Rivaille sedang mengamuk gara-gara properti yang digunakan untuk syuting belum selesai.."

"Apa sicebol itu memarahimu!" nada cemas itu muncul dari mulut Eren, sudah biasa Mikasa mendengarnya. Dulu setiap satu tim dengan Rivaille, pria dengan tubuh minim itu hampir selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam dan juga tak henti-hentinya mengomeli Mikasa.

"Jangan khawatir dia tak akan membunuhku!" jawabnya ringan.

"..."

Mikasa melihatnya saat sekelebet bayangan warna pirang terlihat oleh matanya. _Erwin _batinnya.

"Mikasa.." sayup-sayup suara Eren terdengar.

"Eren sudah dulu ya, nanti aku hubungi lagi.." sebelum mendengarkan balasan dari Eren, Mikasa sudah menutup ponselnya.

Mikasa menegang, saat dia memasuki studio ini. Pandanga Erwin menyelusuri setiap sudut gedung itu. Dalam hati Mikasa berharap dialah yang dicari oleh Erwin, namun Mikasa salah! saat seorang wanita yang tak asing mendekatinya, Hanji Zoe wanita itu. Erwin tersenyum dan memandang wanita itu lembut, sama saat dia memperlakukan Mikasa.

Sesak, perasaan itu hadir saat Mikasa melihat pemandangan itu, dan diambah lagi saat Mikasa melihat Hanji Zoe dengan entengnya mengandeng mesra pria itu. Sebal saat wanita itu bukanlah dirinya.

.

.

.

Pertengahan musim dingin, empat puluh hari Erwin meninggalkan Mikasa.

Hari yang panjang bagi Mikasa, seharian syuting ditambah lagi dengan tugas yang diberikan Rivaille untuk mensurvai lokasi syuting mendatang, sudah hampir menguras energinya. Wangi harum sup miso meluncur masuk kedalam indaranya, diedarkan padangan keapartemen mininya. Bersih, rapi dan Eren! Pekiknya tertahan, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk membawa tubuhnya meluncur dipelukan saudaranya.

"Kau bau Mikasa.."

Kata Eren, Mikasa hanya nyengir mendengar penuturan Saudarnya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini Mikasa tak bisa menemui Eren. Salahkan saja saudaranya ini dengan diam-diam pergi keluar negeri untuk melakukan pemotretan di sebuah majalah fashion.

"Cepat mandi sana!habis itu kita makan bersama.."

"Aku masih merindukanmu.."

Kata mikasa memelas.

Entah sudah berapa minggu ini Mikasa terlihat lebih manja dan juga dekat dengan Eren. Semenjak kejadian dicafe itu tepatnya. Entah mengapa Mikasa berubah, seolah lari dari apa yang tak diketahui oleh Eren dan mencoba lebih banyak untuk bersama dengan saudaranya. Sejujurnya Eren tak keberatan dengan semua ini, tapi saat melihat Mikasa sendiri Eren merasa jika dia telah kehilangan Mikasa.

Bersandar nyaman didada bidang Eren, Mikasa bersenandung. Rasanya nyaman entah kapan terakhir mereka melakukan itu. Selesai makan malam dengan hidangan ala Eren, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai didepan televisi.

"Eren!"

"Ya.."

Mikasa memulai percakapan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Seperti ingin mengingat masa lalu, saat mereka bersama.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Apa?"

Mikasa tersenyum dieratkanya pelukanya ditubuh Eren.

"Dulu saat kita memutuskan lari dari semua ini?"

Mereka terdiam, ingatan kembali kebeberapa tahun silam, ketika kata cinta tak bisa mereka tolak. Cinta, bukan hal yang tak bisa ditolak oleh mereka, apalagi mereka tak memiliki ikatan darah dan tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Mereka saling mencintai, cinta itu tumbuh saat mereka menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Berat bagi mereka untuk bersama dan sangat sulit juga bagi mereka untuk berpisah. Bukannya mereka tak mau mencoba, tapi karena mereka selalu mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Cinta juga yang akhirnya membuat mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah kediaman Jaeger. Mencoba untuk mandiri dan memulai kehidupan awal sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka memutuskan menyewa sebuah flat kecil dipingiran kota. Ini untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka mampu untuk membangun sebuah keluarga dan membuktikan pada orang tua mereka bahwa hubungan yang mereka bangun itu bukanlah main-main. Menikah pun menjadi target utama mereka.

Bukan cinta namanya jika tak ada penghalang dan juga rintangan. Keluar dari rumah kediaman Jaeger, justru membuat mereka dihadang penghalang yang membuat hati mereka sebagai anak tergugah.

Sebagai seorang anak yang baik mereka sangat terluka mendengar berita duka yang disampaikan oleh ayah mereka. Nyonya Claura, ibu mereka sakit. Mereka luluh, mereka kembali. Tapi bukan berarti mereka ingin berpisah malah mereka bertekat untuk meminta restu untuk menikah.

Claura tak putus asa, memanfaatkan rasa balas budi dari Mikasa, ia meminta dan bersimpuh kepada anak angkatnya, memohon agar merelakan perasaannya. Air mata tak luput mengalir deras saat Mikasa mendengar sang ibu memohon, Mikasa luluh.

Mikasa mengiyakan dan berjanji membawa Eren kembali. Semenara Eren, pemuda itu mencak-mencak tak jelas saat mendengar Mikasa memohon kepadanya. Eren tak putus aja dia juga memohon kepada Mikasa untuk kembali ketujuan awal mereka untuk menikah.

"Mikasa, apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Tanya eren, Mikasa hanya terdiam matanya siap menumpahkan air mata. Ragu saat kekasih hati memintaknya untuk kembali, namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Memandang Eren penuh permohonan Mikasa berkata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan Eren. Tapi aku juga seorang anak yang tak mampu menolak permintaan dari ibunya."

Marah, sedih dan juga kasian saat melihat Mikasa ikut memohon untuk mengikhaskan perasaan itu. Tak ada pilihan lain, Eren luluh dan mereka pun kembali.

Mengingat itu semua, seperti ada sayatan kecil yang menusuk mereka, perih. Tapi apa boleh buat itu sudah menjadi putusan, mereka memilik tetap seperti awal menjadi saudara. Eren tersenyum dipandanginya saudara adopsi yang dia kasihi itu. Mengusap wajah Mikasa lembut Eren berujar.

"Mikasa"

"Ya"

"Jika dikehidupan mendatang kau dan aku bukan saudara dan kita jatuh cinta, maukah kau menghabiskan hari bersamaku"

Mikasa tersenyum dia hanya menganguk, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata hitamnya saat mendengar penuturan dari saudaranya. Walapun tak rela dengan kenyataan itu, tapi mereka harus menjalaninya, toh ini keputusan bersama. Tak perlu ada sesal dihati mereka lagi.

"Inilah yang terbaik, aku sudah merelakannya. Walaupun jujur saja aku masih sangat mencintaimu tak ada yang bisa mengantikanmu disisiku Mikasa!"

Mikasa semakin mempererat pelukan ditubuh Eren, dia tak mampu berujar lagi. Dalam hati, walaupun dirinya yang duluan keluar dari perasaan yang terlarang ini, tetapi perasaannya pada Eren tak akan pernah berubah. Mikasa sangat mencintai saudaranya, mungkin dalam kontek lain sekarang.

"Walapun bukan aku yang ada disisimmu kelak, kau harus bahagia Mikasa!" ujar Eren kembali. Walaupun sedikit, Eren tak mau mengakuinya, dia merasa cemberut saat menyaksikan saudara angkatnya menangis bukan untuknya lagi.

.

.

.

Ini pagi yang sulit bagi Mikasa. Setelah menghindar dari Erwin selama dua bulan ini, kini dirinya harus berhadapan lagi dengan pria klimis itu. Hari terakhir pembuatan film yang diadaptasi dari novel milik Erwin, yang membawanya berkumpul bersama para jajaran staf.

Menghembuskan nafas sebal, mikasa benar-benar membenci ini semua. Para staf berkumpul distudio tempat terakhir pengambilan gambar, mereka asyik mengobrol bahkan bercanda satu dengan yang lain. Mengakuinya sebenarnya Mikasa merasa canggung saat ini.

Menepuk pundak Mikasa,Rivaille berdehem.

"Tak menikmati pestanya?"

"Tch, seperti kau menikmati juga!"

Pekiknya tertahan, Rivaille hanya diam menangapi. Ya mereka memang mirip.

"Tak bersama Petra?"

"He?"

Rivaille bingung apa yang dikatakan bawahanya itu, memiringkan kepalnya Rivaille menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tch, seperti tak ada kata lain saja.."

Merasa tak penting dengan obrolan yang menurut Mikasa akan mendatangkan masalah, Mikasa melongos meninggalkan Rivaille. Rivaille tersenyum dikejarnya gadis cantik itu.

"Tunggu bocah!"

Dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi, beradu argumen dan sindiran terjadi diantara mereka. Sangat terlihat mesra bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya tak terkecuali seorang pria pirang yang telah lama mengawasi keberadaan mereka berdua. Membuang muka Erwin melongos pergi. Dalam hati dia menyesali yang ia lakukan.

Cemburu eh, Erwin?

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Okey tinggal chap 6 dan chap7, setelah itu fic ini akan berakhir. Sedikit terkejut saat saya mengeluarkan masa lalu Eren dan Mikasa?, ada yang tak suka mereka disini? Maaf tapi ini bagian dari inti cerita, tak ada yang berubah.

Terimakasih kepada:

Hel Hazelnut : Rivamikanya lain kali ya..hehehe

Kumada Chiyu: ini jawaban dari chap kedua, Eren tak akan mencintai wanita lain selain #ditendang Eren.

Soran Lahmeer: wah terimakasih banyak ini, saya tersanjung. Ok saya tunggu ya, kapan OL nya?

Hatsune Cherry: Mereka bercerai jawabanya dichap terakhir ya...okey. Terimakasih telah mendukung Mereka...jadi semangat buat nulis EruMika lagi setelah tamatin Fic ini.

Lightmaycry: duhh pada support Rivamika, jadi galau ni..

Levi Rivaille: ini udah update ya.

Terimakasih lagi atas reviewnya dan semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini. Saya sunguh tersanjung, ternyata ada yang suka dengan fic ini, sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya seperti biasa, jika ada yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk fic ini, silahkan isi dikotak review dibawah ini.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


	6. Chapter 6

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M sekali lagi untuk amannya

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Aku berjalan ditengah kegelapan

Dan aku tak tau dimana aku berada

Aku kehilangan pijakan

Setelah kau tinggalkan

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

Bagian 6

.

Mengambil tempat duduk persis dihadapan Hanji Zoe, Erwin menyesap teh hijau pesanannya. Seperti rencana awal, tepat malam ini Erwin akan terbang ke Sina untuk launching novel terbarunya. Manik kebiruan Erwin menerawang kembali peristiwa pagi ini, tepatnya distudio tempat diadakan proses pengambilan gambar terakhir. Melihat kemesraan yang disuguhkan kawan baiknya, Rivaille dan gadis yang beberapa bulan ini telah mengalihkan dunianya, mampu membuat otak encernya hampir jebol menahan luapan api cemburuan.

Menghelai nafas gusar Erwin menatap jam tangan mahal miliknya, tepat pukul sembilan malam dan tiga puluh menit lagi dia akan meninggalkan kota ini.

Bimbang saat duda keren ini membayangkan kembali kesehariannya bersama Mikasa. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah membuat akal sehatnya butek seketika. Jika boleh jujur Erwin benci mengakuinya, dia amat menyesali keputusan yang diambilnya tempo hari. Keputusan meninggalkan Mikasa untuk sahabat karibnya, Rivaille.

Erwin duduk tak tenang, instingnya menerka hal buruk akan terjadi. Mengambil ponsel dikemeja biru lautnya, Erwin menekan nomer yang sudah dihafal olehnya. Menunggu gusar, Erwin mulai tak sabar. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali Erwin mengubungi Mikasa, tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Melirik kearah Hanji yang masih berkutik asyik dengan ponselnya, Erwin berpikir cepat. Diambilnya Sweater hitam miliknya, berujar kepada Hanji, Erwin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu dipenerbangan pertama besok pagi!."

Sementara Hanji Zoe hanya bisa melongo melihat Erwin yang terlihat tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkanya dibandara.

"Dia mau kemana?."

Tanya Mike, pria pirang berhidung sensitive yang baru-baru ini melamar Hanji Zoe sang pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Merangkul pundak Hanji protektif, Mike menghendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Entahlah..." jawab Hanji menaikan pundaknya sambil berlalu.

Menaikan sudut bibirnya Hanji Zoe tersenyum samar, ternyata hari dimana mantan suaminya tersejebak dalam perasaan yang selalu dihindarinya telah tiba, melepas sang mantan suaminya dia berujar.

"Aku menang Erwin."

"Eh, Hanji tunggu aku!."

.

.

.

Disinilah Mikasa berada, disebuah bar mewah bersama seluruh staf produksi. Mendengus sebal Mikasa meneguk minuman yang disodorkan Historia padanya. Wiski, minuman yang mampu membuatnya mengejebkan mata berkali-kali.

Mengambil ponselnya yang berdering Mikasa melihat siapa yang berani menghubunginya. Mengerutkan kening Mikasa tak suka. _Sial_! sipirang klimis yang menjadi bahan olokan hatinya menghubunginya. Menekan mode _silent_ Mikasa membiarkan ponselnya bergetar dimeja.

Oh _Kami sama_ apa yang harus Mikasa lakukan. Dimanapun dan kapanpun dia berada pikirannya tak jauh dari Erwin. Sungguh dia ingin lari dari perasaan yang mampu membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang. Berulang kali dia memastikan untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Erwin dari hati dan pikiranya, namun semuanya gagal.

Perasaan ini tak sama seperti yang pernah dia rasakan pada Eren maupun Rivaille. Dulu Mikasa beranggapan bahwa perasaannya pada Eren tak tergantikan, namun berjalannya dengan waktu dan pertemuanya dengan Erwin, mampu membawanya dalam sebuah perasaan yang jauh dari yang dia rasakan pada Eren.

Mengejabkan matanya untuk memperoleh kesadaran, Mikasa meneguk lagi gelas wiskinya. Mungkin baginya dengan meminum ini, ia dapat sedikit menghilangkan denyutan kecil dikepalanya karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Erwin.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara itu membangunkan Mikasa kembali, diliriknya guru yang selama ini mebimbingnya menjadi sutradara handal. Rivaille.

"Tentu."

Rivaille pun tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk duduk disamping Mikasa. Menganti wiski Mikasa dengan _mocktail_ yang dibawanya, Rivaille meneguk sisa wiski yang tersisa. Mengumpulkan keberanian yang beberapa waktu lalu mampu menjungkir balikan gunung, Rivaille menelan ludah. Cukup baginya untuk menunggu, merogoh saku celana, tanganya langsung bersentuhan dengan benda padat dingin yang akan menentukan masa depannya.

Sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian telah ada ditangannya saat ini. Cincin yang dilihatnya dua tahun silam, saat awal dia menemukan cinta pertamanya kembali, seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya, Mikasa.

Mikasa adalah gadis kecil yang sama yang dilihatnya distudio saat dirinya diajak Hanji mengunjungi ayahnya lima belas tahun silam. Gadis kecil yang dulu telah menjeratnya dalam getar-getar cinta pandangan pertama. Gadis yang membuatnya berambisi untuk memilikinya, gadis yang selama ini dicarinya dan gadis yang membuatnya masuk kedalam dunia perfilman, yang mana dia percaya bahwa dia akan menemukan Mikasa ditempat yang sama saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Rivaille sangat menjaga Mikasanya. Sejak awal masuk kedalam perusahan yang membesarkan namanya itu, Rivaille sudah meminta Hanji untuk menjadikan Mikasa anak didiknya. Dengan pengaruh dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya Rivaille benar-benar menjaga Mikasa untuk tetap berada disisihnya dan tak membiarkan seseorang pun menyentuhnya. Bahkan karyawan yang tertarik dengan Mikasa satu demi satu mundur teratur, semuanya segan harus berhadapan langsung dengan Rivaille.

Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Jean Kirstein, jejeran nama-nama pemuda yang gagal mendekati Mikasa. Terkadang terlalu posesifnya Rivaille pada Mikasa hingga kawan semasa sekolah Mikasa dulu Armin Arlert tak dibiarkan menyentuh Mikasa sedikitpun. _Jika ada yang mendekati Mikasa langkahi dulu mayatku_, itulah kata yang diucapkan Rivaille saat salah satu anak buahnya yang gagah berani meminta ijin untuk mendekati Mikasa. Kata itu amat mampu membuat pesaingnya tak mampu mendekat, sampai kehadiran sosok itu.

Dia Erwin Smith, sahabat, saudara dan rival sejatinya. Dengan seenak rambut pirang klimis yang tak pernah berantakan, pria itu mendekati Mikasa. Awalnya Rivaille diam saja saat Erwin mencoba bermain-main dengan Mikasa, menurutnya Erwin bukan orang yang menyukai gadis setipe Mikasa. Tapi Rivaille salah, Mikasa bukan gadis biasa. Bahkan dirinya yang alergi wanitapun sangup bertekuk lutut padanya.

Sejak Erwin menujuk Mikasa sebagai editor dadakanya, Rivaille mulai curiga. Apalagi tindak tanduk Mikasa yang mulai berubah, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi Mikasa lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya bersama Erwin.

Menyesal itu jelas karena kelalainya dalam menjaga Mikasa banyak pihak yang terluka. Dan cemburu itu sudah pasti apalagi bagi Rivaille Mikasa adalah _miliknya_.

Untuk menghindari kesalahan yang sama, malam ini Rivaille dengan sepenuh hati ingin mewujudkan mimpinya untuk mendapatkan Mikasa. Memandang Mikasa yang sedang mengaduk_ moctailnya_ Rivaille tersenyum, mengunakan dress merah menyala selutut tanpa lengan Mikasa terlihat lebih cantik. Tak salah dirinya meminta Sasha untuk membujuk Mikasa datang malam ini.

"Kapten.." suara serak itu membangunkan Rivaille dari lamunannya.

"Hn, apa?" sudut matanya masih asyik mengawasi gadis cantik yang akan menjadi miliknya itu.

Mikasa memutar tubuh, dipandangi manik obsidian Rivaille yang identik dengan miliknya. Tersenyum tulus Mikasa mengusap wajah mentornya itu.

"Rivaille, kau menyebalkan!"

Rivaille agak sedikit terkejut, sangat jarang sekali Mikasa memangil nama kecilnya. Biasanya Mikasa hanya memangilnya dengan nama kapten atau cebol tak berperasaan. Mendengar Mikasa memangil nama kecilnya Rivaille sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, ingat hanya sedikit sampai tak terlihat bahwa dia sedang tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Dulu.." jeda Mikasa terdiam.

"Apa?" Rivaille penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu..." hening diantara mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara bising dari para staf dan juga alunan musik dibelakang mereka. Bagaikan mendapatkan durian runtuh Rivaille sangat beruntung mendengarnya. Inilah yang Rivaille harapkan dari dulu, ungkapan cinta Mikasa untuknya.

Tak salah jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan cincinnya.

"Mikasa," Rivaille memandang wajah Mikasa.

"Dengarkan aku.." Rivaille mengambil cincin didalam kantung celananya.

"Menikahlah denganku.."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Maafkan keterlambatan ini.

Terimakasih kepada:

Hatsune Cherry: hehehe lambai2 g jelas..iye nie malah aku terinspirasi buat Eremik yang mengharu biru..tetep!Erwin harus dikasih pelajaran donx biar g mainin Mikasa lagi!

Yamazaki Koharu: suka yang asam2 ya, chap terakhir aja ye. Blom kuat nulisnya ^.^

Aki-chan: chap terakir ya#lambai2

Kumada Chiyu: ini udah lanjut ya, uh terharu ternyata ada Mikasa cent disini. Kebetulan aku juga Mikasa cent lho#plak g da yg tanya.

Naomi : tetep Erumika kq tenang aja...emng terlihat kurang ya erumikanya?ntar deh ditambahin. Aksi apaan ya?#ditendang reader

Levi Rivaille: iye Erwin jeaolus lihat Mikasa mesra ma Rivaille. Ini udah updete.

Terimakasih lagi atas reviewnya dan semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini. Saya sunguh tersanjung, ternyata ada yang suka dengan fic ini, sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya seperti biasa, jika ada yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk fic ini, silahkan isi dikotak review dibawah ini.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


End file.
